


Warmth and Passion

by bottombitch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol Makes Questionable Things Happen, But All Is As Consensual As Can Be, Drunk Sex, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Under The Circumstances, Vaginal Sex, impregnation risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: During a visit to the fire kingdom, a drunk Ursa enters Zuko's bedroom in the middle of the night. She can't find comfort within the walls of her old home, but perhaps the arms of her son will feel better. Poll winner from February 2020.
Relationships: Ursa/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 68





	Warmth and Passion

There were a thousand things that Ursa had been planning to do on her way into Zuko's bedroom. She'd been planning to knock on the door and envisioned herself giving him some smooth speech about how a mother had every right to sleep in the same bed as her son, but in practice, she managed very little of her aforementioned plans. Drunk out of her mind, she had been lucky to get up to his room in the first place, and rather than knock on the door she simply slipped inside, at the very least managing to close the door behind herself as she made her way over to his bed and collapsed onto it.  
  
She hated the guest rooms. They reminded her too much of the time she'd spent in the palace before being exiled. Wanting to feel more comfortable as she slept had been the reason she'd gone up to Zuko's room, but as she ended up in bed with him, her sleeping son beside her, the bastion of comfort and warmth that he was, she couldn't help but want to snuggle up to him. A more sober version of her mind might have been able to question whether she should be invading her son's privacy in such a way.  
  
Having felt a warmth beside him - one that he hadn't felt since he and Mai had split up months earlier - Zuko opened his eyes and glanced over towards the woman beside him, only to calm down as he realised that it was his mother. "What are you doing?" he asked her, in the calmest tone that she could muster so soon after having been awakened suddenly.  
  
"Jus'... mmmn... I jus' wanted to be close to you," she replied, her eyes closed as her head laid against his shoulder. On his back, Zuko let out a sigh and looked up towards the ceiling.  
  
"I can't fault you for that, I guess, but you could have woken me up first," he replied, moving one of his arms around his mother. It felt weird to be so close to her after the time that they'd spent apart. Everything about her felt alien and yet familiar at the same time. Even her scent, a scent that he found comforting, also felt tainted... but it wasn't a bad tainted. She didn't respond to him verbally, instead giving just a quiet groan as she leaned up to nestle her head in the crook of his neck. Rather than stop her, he pulled his arm tighter around her to let her know that he didn't mind, even if his words made it sound as if he did. He had never been the best at putting his thoughts into words... in fact, he had never been the best at thinking, but his mother's return served as a good opportunity for him to try again, and for him to do it right this time.  
  
After a few long moments of silence, interrupted only by the sound of their breathing, Ursa sat up in the bed and reached her hand up to her face, swaying gently from side to side. "You're... right. It was... silly... of me to..." What was very clearly an intelligent thought being held down by the alcohol in her system was soon abandoned as she let out another sigh and dragged her hand down to her chin, prompting Zuko to sit up in his bed. Quickly realising how naked he was, he made sure to keep anything indecent underneath the covers while he wrapped an arm around his mother again.  
  
"You're going through a lot, I get it. I can't imagine how weird it must be for you to be back here," he replied, prompting her to turn her head towards him, her eyes managing to focus on him despite her drunken state. "Let's lay back down again. There's nothing to feel guilty about," he assured her, before moving back down into the bed; he didn't pull her with him, but she soon joined him, slumping against his near-nude body as the covers settled on top of them. His lack of clothing hardly even occurred to her, that is until she realised just how warm she felt in the bed with him. Almost without thinking, she pulled her night-dress up and over her head before casting it to the side, snuggling up with her son a moment later.  
  
By the time Zuko realised that her chest was pressing up against him, it was already too late for him to do anything about it. He thought about saying something to her, but he didn't want to disturb her if she had managed to slip into a slumber. ...and, it wasn't as if it felt bad, as weird as it felt to be admitting such a thing. He knew that it should feel weird, perhaps even wrong, but... maybe it was because of the time they hadn't spent together as he'd been growing up, he just couldn't bring himself to feel disgusted.  
  
Ursa picked up her head and looked towards her son again, the stir in her mind stopping her from getting to sleep. "Zuko..." she began, her tits on display for him as she spoke. He tried his best not to look at them, but there was a fair amount of alcohol in his own system, and all his body and mind could focus on was the fact that there were tits in front of him, and that they looked amazing. He forced his gaze upward to look at his mother, as she looked back at him.  
  
While he had been trying to figure out whether he should feel bad about how close they were, she had been having the realisation that she was now naked, in bed with her son. He was a lot more mature than the last time she had been so close to him, especially naked. He wasn't that scared little boy anymore, he was a man, and he was Fire Lord. To say that she was proud of him would have been accurate enough. To say that she admired him even more so. But the feelings rushing through her drunken consciousness ran deeper than that, and before she could control herself, a mixture of love and desire took over her actions. As she looked at him, her hand ran along his chest, before pausing at the far side, where she let her palm press against him.  
  
Lust sat in her gaze, and as she held said gaze on her son's face, she began to run the hand on his chest further downward, tracing the smooth hardness of his skin all the way down to his midriff. He looked like he was trying to say something to her, perhaps make a protest or ask her what she was trying to do with him, but ultimately no words came, he merely watched his mother as she continued to drag her hand down the length of his stomach, quickly nearing his crotch. The two of them were about to cross a line, and they both knew it. Ursa could tell from the way that her son was looking at her, each eye filled with a mixture of curiosity and lust, that he wasn't going to back down. And neither was she.  
  
Pulling the covers back with her other hand, she exposed his naked body to the open-air right as her hand reached his crotch. She took a hold of his flaccid cock, everything suddenly feeling more real as she held his manhood in her hand for the first time. Her son's manhood and it was growing harder in her grasp, to the point where the foreskin retracted back somewhat and the purple head became exposed. It looked cute. It looked... tasty.  
  
Leaning herself down, Ursa stopped questioning whether what she was doing was right and chose to simply live in the moment. She moved between her son's legs, and stroked his cock with her hand, slowly pulling the foreskin back and forth to reveal more of the bulbous head over and over; it wasn't long after she had begun this slow stroking that a shiny sheen crossed over the head. Precum. Ursa leaned further down and pushed her lips against the tip, eager to have a taste of her son's precum. Slightly salty, but ultimately inoffensive; she went back for more, flicking her tongue across the tip in line with soft moans that her son couldn't help but give.  
  
He moved his hand up to settle against the back of Ursa's head, and as she looked up from his cock to glance at his face again, she wondered what thoughts were running through his head. He knew that what they were doing was wrong, of course, and yet he wasn't stopping her. Her heart thumped in her chest, and as she opened her mouth wider, she slipped her head further down to take more of his shaft inside her mouth, tongue running up against the underside to pleasure him further.  
  
It didn't take long for the slow leaking of precum from his cock to become far more plentiful; it splashed against the back of her mouth in little, adorable bursts. Eventually, she had to pull back for air, and Zuko took advantage of that to pull her back from his cock, moving his mother over onto her back before taking his place on top of her. Before she knew what was happening, he leaned down to press a kiss against her lips. She was surprised, despite the blowjob she'd just given him, but kissed back nonetheless, quickly losing herself to the passionate motions just as he apparently had done.  
  
With his weight on top of her, she wrapped her arms around him, only for him to slip out of her grip as he pulled back from their kiss. She watched as he moved further down the bed, along her front side and between her legs just as she had done when she had been on top of him. He spread her legs open wide and slid his hand between them, fingers sliding through the bush of pubic hair sitting above her snatch. He lowered his head between her thighs to press his tongue up against her core, and that brief moment was all it took for her to melt against the bed, her hand moving down to slip into his hair as she thrust her hips forward.  
  
She had a husband. He was her son. She was drunk. All of the reasons that she shouldn't be letting him eat her out flew through her mind one after the other, but none of them could convince her to stop; she was in too deep, and, drunk as she was, none of the reasons that she should stop felt like they mattered very much. Her husband knew that she and her son had a special relationship, and her being drunk only served to allow her to do the things she wanted to do while sober, and she had wanted to do them. She had wanted to do them since the moment she had first remembered who Zuko was. She was practically powerless beneath these feelings.  
  
Zuko ran his tongue along her slit a second time and then reached down with his hands to spread her lips apart using his thumbs. He traced along either side, carefully pushing the tip of his tongue between the folds, and then paused once he reached her clit. After encircling it with the tip of his tongue, he pushed his lips against it, slowly suckling while he pulled the sensitive nub into his mouth. It had been ages since he'd been between the legs of a woman... not since the last time Mai had let him go down on her. He wasn't rusty, though, rather, he was enthusiastic. He took all the pent-up desire he'd built over his time alone and put it into the way he ate out his mother, suckling hard on her clit before pulling back to push his tongue against her entrance instead.  
  
His hands moved up to spread her thighs a little wider, and he pushed his tongue inside her. Spreading it as wide as he could, he pushed it deep and then flicked it up against the upper wall. Just as quickly, he flicked it down against the bottom one again and then began to slide it from side to side. While his mother moaned, he pulled himself back and resumed the gentle licking of her folds. He moved one hand down again to push two fingers up against her snatch, but Ursa stopped him by closing her legs, huffing to herself. He was, for a moment, worried that she had changed her mind, and prepared himself to calm down only for Ursa to pull him up into her arms, her legs moving to wrap around his waist.  
  
He didn't need to be told what to do next. He grasped his cock by the base and slipped the head up against her entrance, the both of them so overwhelmed by a mixture of drunkenness and emotion that they couldn't even voice their desire. Ursa leaned up to give her son a deep kiss on the lips and locked her legs tighter around his waist to make sure that he wouldn't try to pull away; she needn't have worried about it, because he had no intentions of pulling back. With his cock up against her entrance, the head pushing just slightly into her wet opening, he thrust his hips forward and entered her properly, the both of them letting out a simultaneous groan of pleasure into their shared kiss as he did.  
  
She felt so full. So full of her son that all Ursa couldn't help but pull her hips back; the moment that she pulled back far enough for only the tip of his cock to be left inside her, though, she pushed her hips back up against him, sinking the entirety of his shaft inside her with a moan that came so quickly that she had to pull herself back from their shared kiss to moan into the open air. Zuko followed her and kissed her again and his hips picked up speed as he settled into a steady rhythm of hard and deep thrusting, so eager to be inside his mother that he didn't even stop to think about the fact that they hadn't used a condom.  
  
That fact hadn't occurred to Ursa, either, who much like her son was far too distracted by pleasure to even think about taking responsibility for her actions. Pleasure rose within her, and it kept rising until she could take no more. Her legs tightened around Zuko's waist and with one final hump up against him she hit her orgasm, crumbling against him while needy moans of pleasure left her drunken lips. Zuko wasn't far behind, only managing a few more thrusts into the tight snatch of his mother before he hit his orgasm.  
  
He buried his head in the nape of her neck and moaned his final moan. With that, his cock twitched and he filled her with his seed, rope after rope splashing against the inside of her womb. In her drunken state, Ursa could only feel the vague pleasure, but she knew that she was being filled all the same. Zuko sat himself up and pulled out, laying his softening cock against his mother's bush as the tip dribbled the last of his orgasm. He reached up to wipe sweat from his forehead before moving down to lay next to his mother again, huffing for breath as he did.  
  
"That was... mmmn... mmmm..." Ursa managed, before rolling onto her side to join him once again, her arms wrapping around his body. She felt exhausted. She didn't try to speak again, rather, she laid her head in the nape of his neck and soon succumbed to unconsciousness.  
  
Zuko chuckled to himself and fell asleep soon after. Their morning after would be a mess of confusion and unanswerable questions, no doubt, but for the moment they laid together, calm and peaceful.


End file.
